YusukexYukina A New YYH Couple
by Emo Anime Addict
Summary: Hiei, the team's most meanest, but shyest member, has died. Yukina is devasted. Kurama left. Yusuke and Kuwabara are left to comfort her. But sparks start to fly. YusukexYukina Rated for death and language. Incomplete
1. Dead

_Me: I'm weird! Leave me alone, but read!_

It started out as an ordinary day, or so everyone thought. Hiei was sleeping in his tree. Kurama walking to school. Yusuke and Kuwabara skipping school, watching fights and getting into fights themselves.

Keiko at school, wondering where Yusuke was. Botan in in Rekai Tentai, having a meeting with Koenma. Genkai and Yukina tending to Genkai's garden. Pretty ordinary, right? Well, that's where you're wrong.

Today was the day where anything was _but _ordinary! Kurama stopped to talk to Hiei. "Hiei, why don't you come to school with me?" Hiei glared at his best friend. "Because Fox, if I did that, I wouldn't be able to sleep like I am now!"

Kurama shook his head. "OK Hiei." He shrugged and left. He wondered why his best friend was so mean, but can be so shy. He kept walking when he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting down an alley.

He sighed. He looked at his watch. It read 7:54. He would have time to get talk to his friends and still get to class on time. "Yusuke! Kuwabara! Aren't you 2 goin' to school," Kurama yelled at them.

They stopped fighting and stared at him. Then they both laughed as if Kurama said something extremely funny. "No way," came Yusuke's reply. Kurama sighed. "Well, I'm going. See ya later," Kurama said.

They were still laughing at what he asked them. He kept walking. He saw Hiei and he was looking at something or someone in disbelief. Kurama started running. "Hiei?" Hiei turned. His bandages that covered his Jagan eye was off.

Hiei growled and started running towards Genkai's temple. Kurama started running back to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were still fighting. "Guys! Help me!" They turned. "Kur-" But Kuwabara was cut off.

"C'mon! I think Hiei, Yukina, and Genkai are in big trouble!" Kuwabara started charging towards the temple. "Yukina!!" Kurama and Yusuke sweat dropped. "Kuwabara! Wait up," Yusuke yelled at him.

They started running. Yusuke asked Kurama, "What makes you say that Hiei, Yukina, and Grandma are in trouble?" Kurama replied. "Hiei. His bandages that covered his Jagan eye were off and he started towards the temple."

Yusuke sighed. "And that means 1 thing." Kurama nodded and they said in unison, "He's gonna use his Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Kuwabara was still ahead of them. "KUWABARA!! QUIT RUNNING FOR A MINUTE AND LET US CATCH UP TO YOU," Kurama said.

Kuwabara stopped. Kurama and Yusuke passed him. "Sorry!" He growled and started running again. He caught up with them, but didn't pass them. They all reached Genkai's temple and heard shrieks coming from the Koorime.

"YUKINA!! Kuwabara's coming," Kuwabara said. Yusuke and Kurama ran after him. They saw a demon wearing a mask over his face. Hiei was protecting his sister and his friend from this strange demon.

Kurama and Yusuke stood next to Hiei while Kuwabara protected an already protected Yukina. Genkai was bleeding, badly. Yusuke looked at her. "Genkai! 1 minute!" He got out some bandages and ran to help Genkai.

"What happened," he asked the master while he tended to her wounds. "Some demon. He wanted me." Yusuke growled. He looked at the demon. "And then?" Genkai struggled out a sigh. "He hit me with some power that came from a beam."

Kurama and Hiei glared at this demon. "What do you want," Hiei asked. The demon chuckled evily and right away Kurama knew who he was. "I want the old woman's power, that is what I want!"

Genkai glared at him. "I resent that 'old woman' statement!" Yusuke laughed. Genkai, who was badly wounded, still had the energy to smack his head. "Ow." Yusuke finished treating her wounds and said, "You OK now, Genkai?" She nodded.

The demon faced Kurama. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am, Kurama." Kurama growled. "Karasu!" Hiei glared at Kurama. "What do you want with Genkai's power," Kurama asked Karasu.

Karasu laughed. "What I want is her power, like I said." Hiei started to charge at him. Kurama tried to hold Hiei back. Hiei pushed Kurama to the ground. "I can kill him myself, Kurama!" Kurama looked at Hiei.

"But Hiei- NO!! What you should do is help me," Hiei said, cutting him off. As Kurama and Hiei began to argue, Karasu brought out some sort of stick. Genkai's eyes widened. "Hiei! Kurama, look out!"

Hiei looked at Karasu. He growled. Kurama stood up, wanting to know what was up. Karasu was pointing the stick to Kurama. "Bye Kurama!" Hiei looked at his best friend and pushed him outta the way, getting hit by the beam.

Kurama was lying on the floor, but as everyone inched their way towards him, Kurama pointed to Hiei. "Him 1st!" They ran to Hiei. When Yukina saw him, she cried even louder and harder than before.

Hiei, the small fire demon who could withstand anything, was barely breathing, his breaths short, getting smaller and smaller with each breath he inhaled. Kurama stood up. He ran to him and stared at his best friend.

Hiei was a mess with blood. He knelt down. "Hiei! Wake up!" Hiei slowly opened his eyes. "Damn you, Fox!" Kurama looked at him. "Hiei! Are you- No! Does it look like I'm OK," Hiei asked him icily, cutting him off before he even finished his question.

Kurama shook his head. Hiei sighed. Everyone looked at the small fire demon. Yukina started running away, terrified at what she saw. Kuwabara started running back to her. Yusuke was running to Kuwabara.

Genkai started to charge at Karasu. "Hiei. Do you want her to know," Kurama asked. Hiei looked at Kurama blankly. "Who wants what? Wait, what're you asking," Hiei asked, confused. Kurama sighed.

"Yukina. About you being her brother." Hiei sighed. "Dunno." Kurama grabbed his collar. "Look! Do you want her to know she's your sister or not?" Hiei was surprised at his forceful question.

"To answer your question, yes. But I don't think she'll know now." Kurama released his collar and sat down. "What are you saying? You can't leave-" But Kurama saw Hiei groaned painfully.

Kurama didn't know what to do. He saw his best friend clinging to life, but saw he was about to let go. "And Kurama? Please, I have 2 requests. 1, keep an eye on Yukina." Kurama stared at Hiei. "And the other 1?"

Hiei sighed painfully. "If she wants to know who her brother was, I want you and only you to tell her." Kurama nodded, tears forming in his eyes. Hiei's breathing were getting smaller and finally, his chest stopped moving and he didn't breathe anymore.

Kurama knew his best and only best friend, Hiei of the Ice Village, was gone forever. And that he was never coming back. Kurama's mind was stuck on his best friend. He heard the victory shouts coming from Yusuke, knowing Genkai had killed Karasu.

Kurama felt the tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't see Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Genkai. He only saw his best friend. He stood up. He started to walk away. Yusuke saw Kurama. And then his eyes averted to Hiei.

"Hiei!!" Kuwabara looked at Hiei. Then Yukina walked in. And she fell to her knees when she saw Hiei. She looked up at Kurama. She saw tears streaming down his face. He walked outta the door and that's the last time everyone saw Kurama.

_Me: (is still sulking in her emo corner)_

_Brother: What did Hiei have dying connect to anything?!_

_Me: When I have more chapters up, it'll start to make sense, you bastard!_

_Brother: What?!_

_Me: Bring it on Bigfoot! Oh, while me and Bigfoot fight, I hope you review!_


	2. Comfort

_Me: I know. Chapter 1 made no sense whatsoever. But I really don't care. And Hiei dying will make sense... soon. But read._

Yusuke and Kuwabara had to find both Yukina and Kurama. "Kurama!! Where are you," Yusuke shouted. "Yukina!! It's me, Kuwabara!! Where are you??" They kept looking around, but couldn't find Kurama.

They successfully found Yukina, though. She was sitting behind a tree, still crying. Kuwabara comforted her, but Yusuke still had to look for Kurama. "KURAMA!! WHERE ARE YOU," Yusuke again shouted out.

He heard giggling. He walked around the corner and saw Keiko and Botan. _"Oh shit! How are _they _gonna take Hiei's death," _Yusuke thought to himself. Keiko looked up and saw Yusuke. Botan gazed at Keiko.

She whispered, "Did something happen between you 2, Keiko?" Keiko whispered her reply, "Yeah. We kinda went our seperate ways." Botan shook her head. But they both knew something was wrong when they saw Yusuke's face.

"Yusuke? Is something wrong," Botan asked. Yusuke sadly nodded. Botan raised an eyebrow. "And that is-?" Yusuke deeply breathed in. "Hiei... he's gone." Botan covered her hand over her mouth.

Keiko raised an eyebrow. "Hiei's gone? Rephrase your question." Botan looked at her in disbelief. Yusuke did too. "Hiei's dead!!" Keiko nodded. "And??" Botan shook her head. "Don't you care about Hiei?!"

Keiko shrugged. "Not really." Botan ran away, crying. "But Yukina," Yusuke said. "and Kurama took it hard. Kuwabara and me found Yukina, but Kurama is the 1 that's still missing. And now Botan took it hard, and she didn't even like the guy!"

Keiko shrugged again. "Well, that's them. Not me." Yusuke growled. "Fine! But if your attitude is because we broke up, then that's really cold, Keiko!" He ran and left. Keiko glared at him as he ran.

"Idiot! I really don't care anymore. I don't," she said to herself. But she silently cried, like Kurama had. She didn't sniffle. She just let the tears fall. She started to walk home. "And if he had went to Kurama's house, he would've gottan a lead."

She sighed. "Well, maybe it will come to him later." But she sighed again. "No it won't. I know Yusuke well enough to know he needs someone to hint him again and again just to think of something smart."

"Kuwabara!!" Kuwabara was trying to be alone with Yukina, but it seems everyone needs him for something. Normally, he would love the attention. But when he wanted to be left alone, everyone somehow needs him.

He turned and saw Yusuke. "Urameshi! What do you want?!" Yusuke stopped and panted. "Where would you look for Kurama?" Kuwabara shrugged. "His house, maybe. I don't know! Why are you asking me these questions?!"

Yusuke snapped his fingers. "OK!" And he saw Yukina sitting on the ground. "Kuwabara, you go to Kurama's house and check with Shiori to see if he's there." Kuwabara growled. "Can't you see Yukina needs comforting??"

He was hoping Yusuke would agree and check with Shiori himself. But Yusuke said, "I know. That's why _I'll _stay here while you check with Shiori." Kuwabara groaned. "Fine." He left, cursing Yusuke as he did.

Yukina was still crying, pearls forming as they dropped from her eyes. Yusuke sat next to her. "Are you OK, Yukina?" Yukina didn't answer though. She was crying too hard. Yusuke sighed. He looked at her, wondering what to do.

He thought for a minute, then he knew what he should do. He hugged her. She still cried, but was surprised by his actions. She could feel the warmth of his hug until she started to cry in his chest.

Meanwhile...

"Stupid Urameshi! Why can't I ever be left alone with her?!" Kuwabara kept shaking his head as he approached Kurama's house. He walked up the sidewalk and went and knocked on the door. Shiori answered the door. "Hi Shiori! Is Kurama here," Kuwabara asked. Shiori shook her head.

"He said something about sorting things outta his mind and said he didn't know when he was coming back," she said. Kuwabara sighed and faked a smile. "Thanks Shiori." Shiori smiled back. "Your welcome Kazuma."

He left and as soon as he was outta both earshot and eyeshot of Shiori, he started running and started to curse Yusuke out loud again. "Damn him! I can't believe he couldn't do it himself! I mean, how lazy is he," Kuwabara said.

Kuwabara ran down the alley that Yukina and Yusuke were at. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yusuke holding Yukina while she cried in his chest. Kuwabara was hurt. He wanted to be the 1 hokding Yukina.

"URAMESHI!!" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. "Hi Kuwabara." Kuwabara grabbed his collar. Yukina was again terrified. Yusuke was calm, though. He didn't wanna make trouble with Kuwabara.

Yukina sat on the ground away from them, afraid they were gonna get in a fight. Yusuke gazed at her. "Look, I'm gonna compromise with you," Yusuke whispered. "You wanna look badass in front of Yukina?"

Kuwabara growled, but realized he was right. "No." Yusuke said, "Well, then settle this later. Not now. OK?" Kuwabara nodded and let go of his collar. Yukina sighed with relief. She was glad they weren't gonna fight.

Then she realized she stopped crying. Yusuke knelt on the ground and started to pick up the Koorime's tear crystals, showing no emotion as he did so. Yukina started to also, then Kuwabara did and knelt next to Yukina.

Yukina was uncomfortable as he did, but she decided to let it go. They picked up the crystals. "Now what," Kuwabara asked. "Well," Yusuke started, "we should leave that up to Yukina. Right," he asked Yukina.

Yukina had to think for a moment. "Well, why don't you 2 keep them all? I surely won't mind. Is that all right with you guys," she asked. Kuwabara nodded. Yusuke shrugged. "If you think it's all right, then I'm good."

Yukina nodded and smiled. "It's all right with me." Yusuke nodded and put the crystals in his pocket, while Kuwabara put his crystals in his pocket. "Thank you," Kuwabara said, grabbing her hands in a gentle and lovable way. "I appreciate it."

"Anyway Kuwabara," Yusuke started, "what did Shiori say? Was Kurama there?" Kuwabara growled at his interrupted moment. "She said Kurama had to sort out his mind somewhere and he told her he didn't know when he'll be back."

Yusuke nodded. "So was he there?" Kuwabara growled and glared at him. "Yeah Urameshi. He was there," he told Yusuke sarcastically. "I'll take that sarcasm as a No." Kuwabara shook his head.

"Whatever." Yukina wiggled her hands outta his grip and stood up. "I should get back to Genkai's. See you guys later," she said to Yusuke and Kuwabara, mainly to Yusuke. Kuwabara nodded and smiled. Yusuke nodded.

"See ya Yukina! I'll be counting the seconds until we meet once more," Kuwabara said to Yukina, creeping Yukina out and made Yusuke laugh. When Yukina was gone, Yusuke laughed even louder.

"Talk about cheesy, Kuwabara!" Kuwabara tried to smack him, but he missed. "And you call me dumb!" Kuwabara growled. "Anyway, why were you holding onto her?! You know I love her!" Yusuke shrugged. "She needed to be comforted. Is that bad?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "No. No it's not." Yusuke replied, "Then don't ask. It's not your business anyway, Kuwabara." Kuwabara growled. "When it has to do with Yukina, I have to know! It's a lover's duty." Yusuke snickered. "You said doodie."

_Me: Well, did ya see the YusukexYukina moment?? I hope you did! Well, review!_


	3. Dreams

_Me: Yeah... Just read..._

Yukina was at Genkai's temple, trying to sleep, but couldn't. "1 of my best friends died. I just don't know how I can sleep," she said to herself. She heard Genkai sleeping in the next room. "I wish I could sleep like you are, Genkai," she said.

She sighed. "I hope I'll be able to get some sleep," she murmured. She finally drifted off to sleep.

_In the dream..._

_She saw a figure standing over near a tree. At 1st, she thought it was Hiei, knowing he was fond of trees. But who she saw was a little shocking. She saw Keiko slapping the figure and leaving. The person was on the ground._

_"Bitch," he said aloud. He shook his head, his jet black hair glowing in a light. Yukina blushed a bit. She saw him get up. "Well, like Kuwabara never says, "There's other fish in the sea." She giggled a bit._

_The figure turned. "Yukina??" Yukina looked at him. "Hi Yusuke," she said softly, looking down. Yusuke stared at her. "Are you OK?" Yukina looked up at him. She nodded. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't look OK."_

_She turned away, hoping she would wake up. But Yusuke had other plans. He walked over to her. "And guess what? I don't believe you." She didn't want him to go after her, especially when he was with Keiko._

_He didn't want her to leave, for some reason. He wanted to hold her. She started to walk away. He grabbed her arm gently, carefully so not to hurt her. She looked at him, a little surprised. "Yusuke, what are you doing," she asked._

_He pulled her closer. "I want you," he said. She was shocked. "Yusuke-" But then she was interrupted by him. "No, I want you, Yukina." She tried to get away, but he held onto her. This time, he hugged her waist._

_Now she couldn't leave, since he held onto a little tight. She looked back at him. "I-I don't know what I feel when I'm around you, Yusuke." He chuckled. "Well, what do you feel when you're around me?"_

_She shook her head, blushing. "It's this feeling. When I see you now, I feel my stomach jumping around." He knew what she meant. He turned her around, pulling her face a little closer to his own. "I know what you feel."_

_She looked at him. "What is-" But she was interrupted by his lips being pressed against her own. She was shocked. "Why is he doing this??" She didn't know it, but she started to kiss him back. "I just can't let him go," she thought to herself._

_He kept his arms wrapped around her waist. She wanted to know what she felt when she was around him, but he wanted to keep kissing her. And then there was Kuwabara. "But this is just a dream, right," she thought to herself._

_That's what she hoped for. "And if this is a dream, it's the perfect dream!" She was happy. And Yusuke, she felt, was warm. "I hope if I ever do ask him, he'll do what he's doing now." He could sense she was content, so he held her a little tighter._

_She wanted to be in his arms forever, but she knew that is impossible. Yusuke wanted to be holding her, but even he knew that would be impossible. "I just hope I can tell him my feelings. But I don't know how he'll take it," she thought._

_And then she heard someone walking. "Urameshi!!" They stopped kissing. "Kuwabara?" Yukina looked at their intruder. It was Kuwabara. "What are you doing?!" Yusuke didn't let go of Yukina's waist. "Trying to be alone!"_

_Yukina wanted to leave. She didn't wanna see 2 best friends fight, especially if it was over her. "I don't want you talking back to me," Kuwabara yelled at him. "Really? Well, I do!" Yusuke finally let go of her waist, so Yukina was free._

_But she didn't wanna leave him. She wanted to stay. "Kazuma!" Kuwabara looked at her. "Yukina! Did he hurt you," Kuwabara asked her. She didn't know how to answer, so Yusuke came to the rescue._

_"You think I would hurt her?" Kuwabara glared at him and growled. "Yeah! I mean, you've hurt me!" Yusuke shook his head. "Yeah, because you piss me off!" Kuwabara growled. "Oh yeah?!" Yusuke growled back. "YEAH!!"_

_Yukina shook her head. "Please don't fight!" Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at her. They had their fists up, ready to fight. Yusuke put his fists down. Kuwabara growled and put his fists down also. "Fine!" And Kuwabara left._

_Yusuke shook his head. He gave Yukina an apologetic look. "I gotta make up with him." But before he left, he grabbed her again and kissed her. And then he left. She watched him leave. And then she woke up._

Me: So was that weird enough for ya? And sorry if this was shorter than my other chapters. But whatever. Well, review.


	4. Birds

_Me: I still have nothing to say but to read._

"Yukina? Are you OK? You're blushing!" Yukina shook her head and sat up. She saw Genkai who looked worridly at her. She smiled. "I'm OK, Genkai," she said. Genkai nodded. "OK, but I just wanted to make sure."

Yukina smiled again and nodded. "I know." Genkai smiled back at her and left her alone in her room. "I was blushing," she said aloud to herself. She shook her head. "I must get outta my stuffy room!"

She got outta her bed and started to get ready. She slipped on her blue kimono and started out. "I'm going into the garden, Genkai," she told the old master. Genkai nodded. "OK Yukina!" Yukina walked outta the temple doors.

She started into the garden. She was still sad about Hiei being dead. She just wanted him to be alive and stay alive. She felt tears falling and turning into pearls. She shook her head and picked them up.

She didn't want demons to find her and kidnap her again and she didn't wanna litter in Genkai's beautiful garden. She giggled a bit. She thought it was funny that she could litter in Genkai's garden with her pearls, but she still picked them up.

She sat on the ground, watching the birds fly over the forest. She could somehow picture Hiei in the sky, watching over her, even though she didn't know why. "Maybe he loves me like a brother, since I don't know where my brother is, or if he's even alive."

She shook her head. "That could be 1 reason, but maybe he _did _know where my brother was and if he was alive or not. Perhaps he even knew him." But she shook her head again. "I just don't know."

She thought for a moment. "This maybe silly, but maybe he _was _my brother." She wiped her face. She saw some birds land near her. She stood up and walked quietly and softly towards the birds. They looked up at her.

The birds could sense that she was no threat, so they didn't fly away. She sat down. The birds flew up, but they landed on her shoulder. And she knew Hiei was watching over her because 1 of the birds on her shoulder had mostly black feathers, and a bit of white and blue feathers. She named it Hiei.

This was the 1 she petted most. The bird didn't seem to mind. It just let her pet its feathers. The others started to remind her of her friends. 1 bird had all pure red feathers, so she called that bird Kurama.

Another 1 had fire orange hair, so she named that 1 Kazuma. 1 had all light blue feathers, so she named it Botan. Another had perfect brown feathers, so named it Keiko. 1 had pink feathers, so she named it Genkai.

Another bird had brown feathers, so she named him Koenma. But the last 1 was a raven, with its jet black feathers. And it also looked really cute. So she named it Yusuke. The raven flew onto her other shoulder.

She giggled. She had 2 birds on her shoulders. And they were both really, really cute. She heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Genkai. "Hi Yukina. I'm guessing you've already made some new forest friends?"

Yukina giggled and nodded. But then she had to disagree, because she already knew these people in human forms. But she didn't say anything. Genkai smiled. "Well, I heard from Yusuke that they're gonna hold Hiei's funeral on Friday."

Yukina's face fell. Genkai put a hand on her shoulder, since the birds had flew away. "Look, I know losing a friend is hard. I've lost many." Yukina looked up at her. "But we have to stay strong for him."

Yukina nodded. But she still wanted Hiei to be alive. Life was gonna change for everyone. Yukina sighed. "Has anyone heard from Kurama?" Genkai shook her head. "No. It's too bad. He was Hiei's best friend."

Yukina nodded. "I hope he's OK," Yukina said glumly. Genkai nodded. "Well, I'll help find Kurama, but I kinda doubt that we can find him. Koenma says he must be still alive, but he just can't find him in the Makai, Japan, or the Rekai."

Yukina thought for a moment. "You think he's in a different country?" Genkai sighed. "I _know_ he is. Everyone does. We're just stumped on which country he fled to." Yukina nodded. "I just hope he's OK."

Genkai nodded. She turned and left. Yukina sighed. She heard someone yelling out her name. "YUKINA!!" She turned and saw Kuwabara waving at her. She smiled a bit. He stopped and started to pant.

And then they heard Yusuke running. "Yukina!" She turned and smiled broadly at him. Kuwabara was still panting. Yusuke must've been running for a while, but he wasn't panting. He looked at Yukina and waved.

She waved back, still smiling. "Have you heard that Hiei's funeral is on Friday," he asked her. Her face fell and she nodded. Kuwabara fell on the ground, still panting. Yusuke sat next to her and hugged her.

Kuwabara sat up, fuming. Yukina looked at the ground. Kuwabara sat next to Yukina. But Yusuke's arms were in the way, so he couldn't hug her. Kuwabara growled. Yukina looked up at him, curious. Yusuke kept his arms around her.

She then realized Yusuke was the 1 hugging her and she immediately started blushing. She felt the warmth, but she wasn't fazed at 1st because she thought Kuwabara was the 1 hugging her.

She looked over at Yusuke and told him, "I'm OK. I'm just sad is all." She gave him a weak smile, but he kept his arms around her. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke. "The pretty lady said she was fine!"

Yusuke looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. He told him calmly, "She said she was OK. But she didn't say not to let her go." Kuwabara growled. Yukina still blushed. Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's collar.

"Are you trying to be funny?!" Yusuke shrugged. "Does it sound like I'm trying to be funny?" Kuwabara growled. "Yeah! It really does!" Yusuke shrugged. "Well, I'm not." Yukina looked up at Kuwabara.

"Please Kazuma. He isn't trying to make trouble! Can you please leave him alone," Yukina pleaded to him. Kuwabara looked down at her. He sighed and let go of Yusuke's collar. "Sorry Yukina," he muttered.

He stood up and left. Yukina watched him leave. Yusuke did too. "Sorry Yukina," Yusuke said. She looked at him curiously. "Why are you sorry, Yusuke?" He sighed. "Sometimes I can be mean to Kuwabara, and I don't wanna be mean in front of you."

She giggled. "Yusuke, really. It's all right." He shrugged and laughed. "Yeah, but still. Hiei always said to be a good influence on you and others, though he couldn't." Yukina sighed. "I do wish I knew who my brother was," she said.

Yusuke gulped. "Well Yukina, if you just keep your hopes up, maybe you will find him, or at least know who he was." He knew Yukina knew her brother. She just didn't know he was her brother. He sighed.

He let her waist go. "I gotta go, Yukina. See ya! Oh, and say hi to Grandma for me," he said, waving and walking away. She smiled and waved back. The birds she had befriended earlier had come back.

She sighed and started petting them all, especially the birds she named Hiei and Yusuke. They were on her shoulders like before, but she was a little sad. They cheered her up though. She smiled.

"I'm glad I have forest friends. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to have friends all the time." She kept petting them. "And I hope I get to see more friends at the funeral Friday." She sighed. "I should get back to the temple." She stood up and started walking away.

_Me: I hope Yukina will feel better. Oh, review._


	5. Friday

**Friday**

Keiko was dragged by Botan to go to Hiei's funeral. Yusuke and Kuwabara were there already, talking to Koenma and Genkai. Kuwabara was actually trying to find Yukina. But no one told him that she was coming later.

Yusuke was talking to Koenma about Yukina and her search for her brother. Yusuke grabbed Koenma's shoulder, he was in his teen form, and he led him outside so they could talk about this in peace.

"Are you sure she still wants to find her brother," Koenma asked Yusuke. Yusuke nodded. "And that's the problem. He's dead." Koenma sighed and nodded. "I wish we could tell her about Hiei being her brother, but I think it's a bad idea."

Yusuke nodded. "I know. I mean, we're at her brother's funeral. It's sad. And all Kuwabara wants out of it is a piece of ass!" Koenma sighed. "I understand your concerns for Yukina, Yusuke. I really do."

Yusuke sighed. "Well, we should probably go back inside. It's been really cold since Hiei died." Koenma nodded. "Well, maybe Hiei wants something done and it has not been done yet. Or maybe he's sad."

Yusuke nodded, knowing exactly what Koenma what. They went inside. They didn't have the guts to look at Hiei. When they arrived, he was cleaned up, but he looked _different. _When they looked at him, he looked like he was sad. So they couldn't bear to look at him again.

Yusuke looked around. "Where's Kuwabara," he asked Genkai. Genkai shrugged. "Dunno. He left a few minutes through the back door," she said, pointing to the back door. Yusuke sighed. "Greaaat!"

They heard some people start to walk in. They all turned and saw Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan walk in. Yukina was walking softly behind Atsuko, who walked in after Botan. Keiko stared at Yusuke. He didn't see her though.

He saw Yukina. She had many birds on her shoulders. And when Yusuke looked at the birds, they all seemed to resemble the group. Like a bord on her right shoulder. It mostly had black feathers, but also had very few feathers of blue and white.

Another had perfect brown feathers on her left shoulder could resemble Keiko. He saw 1 with old looking pink feathers that could resemble Genkai. He also saw 1 with perfect red feathers that could easily resemble Kurama.

He also saw 1 that had light blue feathers that he could say it looked like Botan. Another 1 had fire orange feathers that was kinda big, so he thought that could really easily resemble Kuwabara.

But there were 2 others. 1 had the perfect silver feathers that Yusuke could see Youko Kurama holding it, saying, "Don't we look like twins seperated by birth??" Yusuke snickered at that thought.

But there was a raven on her head. He thought about this for a moment. He shrugged. "I wonder what the raven could represent in the group? Perhaps someone she met before and we never met him or her?"

He walked up to her. "Hi Yukina!" She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Yusuke!" The raven on her head chirped a bit. "These are my forest friends." Yusuke nodded. She pointed at the 1 with the silver feathers.

"This 1 sat on my shoulder when Atsuko and I were walking here." Yusuke nodded and smiled. "Have you named them?" She nodded. She sheepishly grinned. "Well, when I saw them all, they reminded me of the gang."

Yusuke gasped. "Really? They reminded me of them too!" She smiled. "Really? Well, then who did I name this 1 after?" She held up the 1 with the perfect red feathers. "This 1 I would have to say Kurama!"

She nodded. "And this 1?" She held up the 1 with the light blue feathers. "Botan." She smiled and nodded. "And this 1?" It was the silver feathered bird. "I would say Youko Kurama." She nodded.

She was having fun with this quiz. "And how about this 1?" She held up the perfect brown feathered 1. "Keiko?" She nodded. "And I bet you'll be able to get this 1." It was the 1 with the pink feathers.

He said, "Genkai." She smiled and giggled. "And this 1?" It was the 1 with the fire orange hair, the big 1. "Kuwabara without a doubt." She laughed. "And this 1?" It was the other brown feathered bird.

"Koenma?" She nodded. She held up the bird with the black, blue, and white feathers. He laughed. "And this would have to be Hiei!" She laughed and nodded. "And this 1?" It was the raven.

He sighed. "Well, that's the reason I came over here. I wanted to know who this 1 would represent." She laughed. "1 guess." He thought for a moment. "Uhh... Kuronue?" She laughed and shook her head.

"You'll know later," she said to him and walked away. He blushed. "What did she mean by that?" He shrugged. He saw Koenma and his mom come towards him. "Hi Yusuke," Atsuko said to her son.

Koenma was talking to her. He saw Yusuke and waved. "Is Yukina OK?" He nodded. Atsuko looked at Yusuke and put her hands on his cheeks, then his fore head. "You're blushing. Are you sick," she asked him worridly.

He snickered. She sweat dropped. "I'll take that as a no." Koenma shrugged. "And I see she brought her forest friends, am I correct?" He nodded again. "I just wished I knew who the raven represents," Yusuke said aloud.

Koenma and Atsuko raised their eyebrows. "What raven represents who," they asked in unison to Yusuke. Yusuke clamped his hands over his mouth. "Nothing, nothing," he answered them.

They shrugged. "OK Yusuke," they said and went back to talking. He shuddered. "I hope Koenma doesn't have plans to date my mom. I don't want him as a stepdad," he said. He shuddered again at the mental image in his head.

He sighed. "Well, I have to look for Kuwabara." He looked around for Kuwabara. He couldn't find him anywhere. Rui, 1 of Hiei's mom's best friends, went up to the stage. He had to look for Yukina and Kuwabara.

He looked around and asked Keiko if she knew where Yukina was. She ignored him though. Botan shook her head and said, "She said she was gonna be outside if anybody needed her. But leave her alone until Rui is done."

Yusuke nodded and went back to his seat. Something in his gut said to find her, though. He couldn't. Not yet. He didn't want Yukina to find out everyone knew about Hiei being her brother all this time and didn't tell her.

Meanwhile, outside...

Yukina was sitting on a tree stump, playing with her birds. She saw 1 of her birds, Hiei, was squawking at something. She held out her hand so she could calm him. He did. She looked over at the forest.

She saw Kuwabara, who held a beer bottle. "Y-Yu-Yukina! Fa-fancy meetin' you out here! All alone," he said in a perverted way. She was creeped out. Hiei, Kurama, and Youko were squawking at him.

Kuwabara threw the beer bottle at them, missing them by a mile and almost hitting Yukina. But she stood up and got outta the way before it could touch her. She looked at him, terrified since he was close to hurting her.

Inside...

Yusuke felt as if Yukina was gonna get hurt by someone or something. He heard Rui ending her speech and that's when he walked to her, being the 1st to pay her his respects. She nodded. He nodded back and left outside where Yukina was.

He heard muffled screams. He was angry now. He started running towards the screams. He turned and saw Kuwabara's hands over Yukina's mouth, muffling her screams. He growled. "Well Yukina," Kuwabara started.

"You are my love! My biggest and cutest love of all time!" Yusuke growled and tackled him. Kuwabara shook his head. "Urameshi! What're you doin'," he slurred. Yusuke threw him away from Yukina.

"Saving her from you, you big ugly beast!" Yukina's birds started flying at Kuwabara. Kuwabara sat up. The birds started pecking at him. He started waving his arms at them, trying to wave them away.

They kept pecking at him. Yusuke knew Kuwabara could kill them, so he asked Yukina if she could call them back. She quickly agreed and called them back. They all came back, except 1. Can you guess who it was?

If you answered Hiei, you're wrong. It was the raven, Yusuke. He kept pecking at Kuwabara. Yusuke tried to get it back, but he refused. Kuwabara smacked it into the ground, but luckily Yusuke had caught it.

He gave it back to Yukina and started to fight Kuwabara. "Kuwabara! You're drunk!" He gave him a look that said So? Yusuke growled and started to charge at him. Yukina was terrified. Kuwabara held out his fist, but Yusuke hit him hard.

He fell to the ground. Yusuke shook his head. He walked over to Yukina. "Are you OK," he asked her. She started crying. He sighed and hugged her. She cried in his chest as she did the 1st time he had hugged her.

But this time, it meant love. She kept crying until she had started sleeping. Yusuke heard her soft snores and picked her up bridal style. He looked down at her. "Genkai isn't gonna let me in her temple," he said.

He thought for a moment. The birds flew onto his shoulder. He looked at them all. But Hiei and the raven rested on her stomach. "OK, you can come," he said. He decided just to bring her to his place. He started walking. It was gonna be a long night.

_Me: I know, some OOC was in this chapter. Review._


End file.
